Frozen
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.
1. Bobby Falls

-St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital ER Center-

An ambulance stopped outside the ER. The doors were thrown open and a boy was pulled out on a stretcher. The boy was brought to the door of the ER and quickly placed on a gurney. Several nurses and a doctor immediately gathered around him and rushed him down the hall.

"Teenage male, gunshot wound trough the right shoulder blade."

He was rushed past personnel and patients. To weak to speak and only left with his thoughts. 'I've never been hurt this bad. I can't talk and my throat is dry.' He looked up at the ceiling as it quickly flew by. 'Must stay conscious… Ignore the pain.'

"He's lost a lot of blood. Rapid temperature drop."

'Focus on… her.' He felt a small prick in his arm. A nurse had put an IV in his arm. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what happened that day. 'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death… I will fear no evil… for thou art with me.'

-Flashback a few hours earlier by the pool at Xavier's School for the Gifted-

Bobby held Jubilation in his arms as they both stared at the moon's reflection glistening off the water.

Jubilation pulled away from Bobby and looked him in the eyes, "We never have time to just sit around and talk anymore."

Bobby kissed her on the forehead; "Yeah Scott's bent on training 'his' X-Men for something bigger and badder than that Apocalypse guy."

She pulled her body back into Bobby's chest and rested her head on his shoulder, "What do you think about that?"

Bobby rested his head on her head, "It's not all bad I have learned a few tricks." He concentrated on the placid water in the pool. Suddenly a few columns of water shot up.

Jubilation stared in awe, "Wow, how did you do that?"

Bobby smiled, "Well Scott said if I could control ice why couldn't I manipulate water."

She nodded, "Ice is just frozen water."

He smirked, "That's not all." He concentrated on the water columns and they twisted into a heart. He then winked and it froze. "What do you think?"

She smiled and snuggled into his chest, "It's beautiful."

"If you're done showing off, you're late for training," the mood was immediately broken as Scott approached Bobby clad in his X-Men uniform.

Bobby kissed Jubilation one last time sighed and got up to go train. She watched him leave a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

-Bobby's room an hour later-

Bobby walked into his room and threw himself on the bed, with a towel around his neck and only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Stupid Scott and his stupid training," he flipped over onto his back.

He heard a knock on the door, "Bobby?"

He looked up and smiled, "Come in Jubes."

She walked in with a big smile on her first, "Why don't you put some pants on and we'll runaway for the night?"

Bobby smiled, "Scott may have run me out of ice, but for you I'd run around the world."

She blushed at his response, "Well hurry up. Before the telepaths or Mr. Logan find out."

He nodded in response and hopped out of bed, "I'll be ready in two minutes."

-Two minutes later-

Jubilation looked in the room, "Are you done yet?"

Bobby finally walked out of the room, "Yeah. That took a little longer than usual."

She peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Why?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Well having a girlfriend has been such a good influence on me. I actually combed my hair instead of just running my fingers through it."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Well don't I feel special. My boyfriend combed his hair for me."

He kissed her on the cheek, "You want to runaway for the night?"

She nodded, "Of course that's why I came to rescue you."

He smiled as they began to sneak down the hall, "Well I know about this great little café. It's open 'til all hours of the night. We can finally do some of that talking stuff you keep saying we're not getting enough of."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "That sounds nice."

-A couple of hours later outside the café-

Bobby and Jubilation walked down the street. Bobby held her close to his body with his arm draped over her shoulder, while she had her hand around his waist.

Bobby smiled at her, "I could get used to this."

Jubilation cocked her head to the side, "And what, Mr. Drake could you get used to?"

Bobby leaned in and kissed her, "This. Just spending time with you and talking about things that have nothing to do with some psycho trying to take over the world."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yeah to bad that's not our life."

He stopped and stood in front of her holding both of her hands in his, "Maybe it could be. Maybe we could just run away and never have to worry about this ever again."

She started laughing at him, "I know you too well Robert Louis Drake. You're a hero. You couldn't stand by and let bad things happen to innocent people."

Bobby shook his head, "Yeah you're…" Suddenly he saw someone staggering in the distance.

Jubilation looked into her boyfriend's eyes with concern, "Bobby? Bobby what's wrong?" The staggering man pulled a revolver out of his filthy trench coat.

Bobby's eyes went wide in horror. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jubilation and turned his back to the man.

In an instant Bobby began to fall backwards. The girl he loved watched his body hit the ground, tears streamed from here eyes as she saw the culprit pulling back the hammer of the gun trying to get off a second shot.

Jubilation shook her head and raised her hands, "You bastard!" Small fireworks shot out of her fingertips and made their way to the man. With each blasts impact he staggered back until unconsciousness finally claimed him.

Bobby looked up at Jubilation, "Jubes I'm… I'm scared."

She shook her head wildly as she dug in her pocket for her cell, "Don't worry Bobby. I'll call an ambulance, and you'll be fine," She smiled at him tears still dripping from her eyes, "You're gonna be fine."

-Current time Surgery in St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital-

The surgeons and nurses were prepping him for surgery. They had to move quickly because they did not know the extent of the internal damage.

'They told her… it was some junkie… trying to rob us, as they loaded… me into the ambulance. I personally… couldn't believe it. Here I am dying in surgery… morphine filling my veins but I… still feel so very cold.' He tried to move his body to rid himself of the cold but he could do little more than listen and think.

"Oh my god his lung is filling with blood."

'You know… it's funny, I… always thought I'd die… in some epic battle. Maybe against Magneto in space… or Apocalypse resurrected and seeking revenge… Hell even a bunch of… mutant hating baselines would have… been better than being… shot by some junkie.' He stared at the ceiling; every now and then a mask-covered face would enter his line of vision.

"His right lung has collapsed, he has at least two broken ribs."

'Life never goes… as planned. I wanted… to go to college. I… wanted to marry… Jubilation Lee. I wanted to… have kids… and teach them tolerance. But here I am… staring at the… infamous white light.' It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to see.

"Nurse the bullet is still lodged in his rib cage."

'The Professor always… encouraged us to… dream. I'm… starting to wonder… what he would think… if we had a dream… he didn't like. I'm gonna miss… Jubes. It doesn't matter how hard you work cause when you die, you die.'

"His temperature is still dropping. We need to stabilize him."

'These guys… are great. They're the real… heroes. Mutant… Baseline… Alien… doesn't matter to them. They'll… fix you up. But… why can't they… fix me? Oh well… the white light… is calling out to me.'

"We're losing him! Dammit, we're losing him!"

'I don't want to… leave her though. I'd miss… her the most. She'd… miss me the most. I… wonder what… the other side is like. The white… light won't leave… me alone. I tell it… 'No. I want to stay… here with her.' And it laughs at me. It wants me to let go… but I'm not ready… I haven't told her… how I feel yet.'

"I love you Jubes." His eyes slowly closed.

"He's gone. We've lost him."


	2. Evolve or Die

A/N: the government couldn't keep me down, my ex-wife couldn't keep me down, and the tragic death of the Crocodile Hunter couldn't keep me down. I'm back and I have plans, so read on my brothers and sisters.

-St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital waiting room-

Xavier had arrived with Logan and Scott several minutes ago. During that time Jubilation had informed them of the situation in between savage sobs of sorrow. Mascara stained tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Logan placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes, "Logan how can people do this?"

Logan sighed, "Kid I've been around a long time and one thing I've learned is that people are going to do what they do because it's the only thing they know how to do. Sometimes the only thing they know how to do is hurt people."

Xavier was at a loss for words. He merely watched as Logan consoled Jubilation. He looked over at Scott, who appeared to be going through some sort of inner turmoil. Xavier turned his head to the side and noticed a surgeon approaching them. Logan looked up smelling the strong scent of blood.

The surgeon stood before the group of mutants and looked at each member of the group. He removed his mask, "We did everything we could, but we lost him."

Jubilation buried her head in Logan's chest and broke down crying. Xavier bowed his head in silence while Scott starred at the surgeon in disbelief.

A nurse scrambled around the desk and began speaking to the other nurses rather frantically. Logan could hear her talking about the 'body' being missing with his heightened hearing.

The nurse approached the surgeon, "Doctor someone's taken the body."

The surgeon spun around, "What do you mean?"

"I went into surgery to remove the 'body' but when I got there he was gone!"

The surgeon's eyes went wide, "Are you sure? Could someone else have taken him?"

She shook her head, "No sir no one is allowed in surgery. The strange thing is that they also stole his pants."

Scott quickly looked at Xavier; "You don't think…" he trailed off.

Xavier furrowed his brow, "It's possible." He then closed his eyes and cleared his mind to prepare for a psychic mind scan. He grazed each and every mind in a radial arc, slowly and carefully expanding it. He was suddenly bombarded by brainwaves focused on an icy vengeance. He attempted to make contact with the wayward mind, but he was swiftly pushed out. Xavier immediately opened his eyes, "He's on the roof. Approach him with caution. He is very confused and his mind has been thrown into chaos."

Logan and Scott nodded and ran for the staircase, "Do you think he's capable of this?"

Logan barreled through the stairwell door, Scott following closely behind, "Kid after all the things we've seen. Nothing surprises me anymore." They quickly made their way up the stairs and to the roof. Logan kicked open the doors and his eyes went wide at the scene in front of him, "Except this."

-Back in St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital waiting room-

Xavier attempted to console Jubilation, "I can't believe this is happening."

Xavier patted her on the back. Before he could speak Logan called out to him, _"Chuck. You're not gonna believe this one."_

Xavier looked through Logan's eyes, "He's alive." Jubilation lifted her head and with new determination made a mad dash for the stairwell.

-The roof of St. Joseph Memorial Hospital several seconds later-

Jubilation reached the roof and ran passed Logan and Scott. She was in udder shock. She looked around; snow covered every square inch of the roof. There was a powerful cold wind flowing about as well. She looked towards the edge of the building and noticed a shadowy figure merely standing there.

Her eyes began to water, "Bobby? Bobby is that you?"

The figure turned around. It cocked its head to the side and began closing the gap between them. Logan and Scott immediately stepped in front of her. Logan unsheathed his claws and Scott reached for his sunglasses.

Logan began to growl, "Kid if that's you say something."

The figure did nothing to acknowledge the question, "Logan do we stand a chance?"

Logan kept his eyes on the approaching figure, "If that's really frosty we don't have to worry."

The figure slowly came into view. Jubilation smiled and ran towards the figure embracing it in a passionate hug, "Bobby I thought you were gone forever." Bobby slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Bobby you're so cold." She looked into his frozen eyes and took a step back as if she were taking his body into view for the first time. He was in his ice-form but something was different something she couldn't quite place. He was wearing the pants that had apparently been stolen and had frozen blood trailing from a spot where he should have been wounded, but there was no wound not anymore. Suddenly she realized something her hands and chest were completely numb, "I barely touched him."

Logan and Scoot approached him. Logan looked at the boy with a skeptical look, "Kid's solid ice."

Scott looked at Bobby more closely and nodded, "He's… transparent."

That's what Jubilation missed, she was so happy to see him alive again that she didn't notice that he was completely transparent.

Logan looked around the snow covered roof one last time, "You do all this kid?"

For the first time Bobby looked around and saw what he had done. He looked back at Logan and nodded.

Scott scratched his head, "Why the roof? Why didn't you ask for help?"

Bobby looked up into Scott's sunglass covered eyes, "I… woke up… like this." He gestured to his now completely frozen body, "I didn't… want to… scare anyone… so I grabbed my pants… and ran."

Scott nodded, "Can you turn back?"

Bobby focused on returning to his flesh and blood body, and after several minutes of concentration he finally transformed back, "That felt… different."

Logan and Scott walked around the boy and examined his body, "No bullet wound."

Bobby looked at the gruff man, "Huh?"

Logan scratched his head, "There's no bullet wound. Hell there's not even a scar."

Scott ran a hand through his hair, "The only evidence that you were even wounded is the blood on your chest and back."

Jubilation looked at each man and then to Bobby, "So what does it mean? Is Bobby gonna be okay?"

Logan retracted his claws, "I think we should get Hank to take a look at him."

-Med Lab a few hours later-

Hank scurried around the lab looking at data charts, blood samples, and computer read outs. He then approached the boy on the gurney, "My stars and garters."

Xavier looked to Hank, "What is it Henry?"

Hank adjusted his glasses, "While Robert was in the hospital. Cerebro detected a mutant with an unusually high power signature."

Xavier examined Bobby, "And you believe that power signature belonged to Bobby?"

Hank went back to the computer and printed off a file, "Not only that Charles, but his power is on par with that of Jean."

Xavier's eyes went wide, "So that would place Bobby…"

Hank nodded, "Yes that would put him well within the parameters of an Omega level mutant."

Bobby scratched his head, "So… what's that mean?"

Hank smiled at the boy, "That means you're special. Now if you would please inform me on how you woke up."

Bobby looked up at the ceiling, "Well I remember thinking about Jubes, then I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was iced up."

Xavier looked at the boy, "It was not how you normally transform?"

Bobby nodded, "It was different usually I just cover myself in ice but this time… I was ice."

Hank rubbed his chin, "Fascinating in order to survive he altered the temperature of his body instead of the air and water vapor around him to constitute a new body and when he completed his transformation he filled in the missing parts."

Bobby stretched and yawned, "So can I go to bed now?"

Hank smiled, "Of course. Goodnight."

Xavier nodded in agreement, "Feel free to sleep in tomorrow."

They watched as he nodded and the proceeded to walk out of the doors still yawning, "Night."

Hank suddenly became very serious; "He's powerful Charles, very powerful. From what I can gather, the boy can alter the very temperature then he may use either of his kinesis to manipulate the moisture in the air or the ice he can create from the moisture."

Xavier nodded in agreement, "He seems to be experiencing great difficulty with his new transformation as well."

Hank began putting the sample away, "That's to be expected this aspect of his abilities are still rather new to him not to mention he has been through a rather traumatic event not four hours ago."

Xavier began to wheel himself towards the doors, "We'll have to keep a close eye on him."

Hank put the blood samples inside a cabinet and closed the door, "Yes but that may wait until we've all rested."


	3. Secrets

-Bobby and Sam's room later that day-

Bobby had tossed and turned most of the night. He had finally gotten to sleep after his roommate, Sam, had gotten up for a New Mutant DR session.

He was soon awakened by the cheerful sound of singing birds. Bobby rolled over and threw the comforter off his body, "Stupid birds." He lied in bed for a few minutes longer trying to allow sleep to claim his tired body once more.

He finally swung his legs off the bed in defeat and proceeded to get up. He opened his dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. He then walked out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom.

He was thankful that none of the other people who lived in the mansion were around to ask him what it had felt like to be knocking on heaven's door. He removed all of his clothes and made his way to the shower. As he walked passed the mirror he took a quick glance at himself. When he made it to the shower he turned it on and suddenly realized something. He jumped back in front of the mirror and soon noticed that the right side of his chest was solid ice. He spun around and tried to look at his back, his right shoulder blade was also composed of solid ice.

He closed his eyes, "Calm down Bobby. It's just a new power. Just concentrate and you'll be fine." He took a few deep breaths and began to concentrate.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity and opened his eyes, "Now or never Bobby." He turned around and dropped his head in depression. His chest was still iced all the way through his back. He looked at it one last time and almost laughed at the fact that he could see the towel rack through his chest.

Bobby stepped into the shower and sat on the floor with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, "It isn't bad enough I almost died… now I'm losing control."

He immediately shook his head and stood up. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and put on his clothes. He stared in the mirror one last time before he put on his shirt.

-Several minutes later in the kitchen-

Bobby sat at the kitchen table with a few pieces of fruit. He picked up an apple and slowly bit into it. He chewed rather slowly and started off into space apparently deep in thought, until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, completely frightening him.

He turned around in shock and looked into Ororo's eyes, "You scared me."

Ororo cocked her head to the side and examined the boy, "I apologize Bobby. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I called your name twice."

Bobby looked back at his apple, "Sorry. I'm just… distracted."

Ororo smiled down at him, "May I ask what's distracting you?"

Bobby set the apple down and sighed, "Just…" he paused for a second, 'Should I tell her? No I just need some time and everything will be fine.' He turned his attention back to his half eaten apple, "Never mind, I'm fine."

Ororo walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, "Are you sure Bobby? We're all here if you need to talk."

Bobby got up, apple still in hand, and walked towards the door, "Thanks."

-The boy's bathroom several minutes later-

Bobby walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and threw the apple core into the trash. He then proceeded to walk towards mirror and stared into it. After a few minutes of staring he finally removed his shirt and stared at his icy chest with a tear in his eye.

He rubbed his eye and looked back into the mirror, "I can feel it spreading." Indeed the ice had begun to spread across his chest, not by much, but Bobby definitely noticed it. He closed his eyes and tried to will it all away, but no matter how much he tried it just would not go away.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, "Hey frosty you okay? 'Ro said you were acting funny."

Bobby pulled down his shirt and opened the door. He looked at the gruff Canadian and did his best to smile, "I'm fine mister Logan. I just had a lot on my mind."

Logan looked over the boy skeptically, "Come on kid I know what its like to catch a bullet."

Bobby hung his head and began to whisper, "I'm supposed to be dead."

Logan put a hand on his shoulder, "Well look at it this way frosty, some people beg and pray for a second chance and never get it." He began walking away, "Don't waste yours."

-Later that night in the back yard-

Bobby snuck out of the mansion and into the back yard, passed the enormous pool, over the small hill, and into the gazebo at the edge of the lavish estate. He leaned against the railing and looked out into the bay. The water was calm and peaceful, not quite placid but more like the water was resting. Much like he should have been doing.

He was suddenly pulled from the scene, "You've been avoiding me all day," Jubilation said with a hint of sorrow dripping from her voice.

Bobby didn't need to turn around to know how upset Jubilation was. He merely sighed, "I have not."

She put her hands on her hips, "You didn't talk to me at dinner, and you haven't come within ten feet of me all day. So what do you mean 'I have not'?" worry was evident in her accusation.

He still didn't turn around, "I meant that I've been avoiding everyone."

She cocked her head to the side and took a step closer to him, "But why?"

He stood up straight and hesitated for a moment. After a minute or two of waiting he finally removed his shirt, "I… don't know what's happening."

She took a step forward, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He dropped his shirt and sighed, "I guess I thought that it would just go away."

She placed the palms of her hands on his chest. She immediately felt the cold radiating from his body, "Have you tried to transform?"

Bobby shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid I won't be able to turn back."

She looked into his sad brown eyes, "Why?"

He pulled her into a loving hug and she shivered, "That's why… I'm too cold for you to touch now." As he finished his statement he took a step back.

She closed the gap and began speaking assertively, "Bobby I lost you once and I have no intentions of losing you again. It'll just take some getting used to."

He turned his back to her and looked towards the horizon, "I don't want to get used to it."

Jubilation peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Why not? Kurt seems fine with being physically different."

Bobby turned to face her, "He grew up like that. He doesn't know what life…"

She immediately cut him off, "I understand now Bobby."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "You do?"

Her eyes became filled with sorrow, "You're a racist."

He was shocked by her accusation, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, "You always felt comfortable as a mutant who could pass for human, but now that you're losing that, you have no idea what to do."

He allowed the words to sink in, "It's true." He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jubilation's legs and pulled them close to his body. Tears began to stream from his tightly closed eyes, "I just don't want to become a big block of ice… that no one will ever want to kiss... because kissing is about warmth… and I'm just afraid of losing that."

She looked down at him and patted him on the head, "It's okay Bobby. I'll keep your secret for you. At least until you're ready to share it."

She helped him to his feet, "You'd… you'd really do that for me?"

She looked longingly into his puffy eyes, "Of course Bobby. I'd do anything I could to help you, because I know you'd do the same thing for me."


	4. Truth

-One week later in Bobby and Sam's room-

It had been a week since the night that Bobby confessed his insecurities and fears to Jubilation. He and Jubilation had done everything they could to avoid certain telepathic individuals and had spent almost every waking hour together. But like all secrets, Bobby's would eventually be told.

Bobby lied in his bed in a deep slumber. His comforter covered him from head to toe, with no body part exposed to the light that penetrated the curtains.

Sam walked over to Bobby's bed, "Hey Bobby you're gonna be late for breakfast man." Sam pulled the comforter back and let out a shocked gasp.

Bobby opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, "What's wrong?"

Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I can see right through you."

Bobby eyes went wide in shock; he jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway passing a stunned Roberto and Ray. He ducked into the bathroom and hit the light. He stared into the mirror and gasped. Bobby had become solid ice over night.

His mouth hung open in shock, "I knew it was spreading but this… this is insane."

-Several minutes later in Xavier's office-

Xavier sat behind his large oak desk and looked at the boy that sat across from him in one of the two armchairs that adorned his office. Bobby hung his head low as if in shame, while Ororo sat next to him occasionally rubbing his back. Logan stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

Xavier peeked an eyebrow at the boy, "Bobby why didn't you come to us?"

Bobby sighed, "I just thought it would go away, or that eventually I could control it."

-Meanwhile in the living room-

The New Mutants had gathered around the living room and were in a heated discussion about their comrade. Jubilation just sat on the couch next to Sam, remaining quiet and listening to her friends 'discuss' the situation at hand.

Amara crossed her arms, "I can't believe he'd keep something like that from us."

Ray rolled his eyes, "It wasn't any of our business."

Roberto nodded in agreement, "Besides I'm sure he woulda told us eventually."

Rahne snorted, "What do yea mean it was none of our business? He's our friend and a member of the team."

Ray shook his head in disbelief, "You two of all people should know what he's going through."

Amara peaked an eyebrow in confusion, "Why us?"

Ray sighed, "Well how would you feel if you were suddenly stuck as living magma? Or Rahne was stuck as a wolf?"

Roberto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, would you want everyone questioning your ethics while you were going through this?"

Jubilation smiled a little, she knew Roberto and Ray weren't particularly close but it made her happy to see them stick up for Bobby like this.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sam began to speak, "You okay Jubilation? I mean this is some pretty heavy stuff."

She smiled at him, "Yeah I'm just worried about Bobby. I wish I knew what was going on in there." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

-A few minutes later in the kitchen-

The senior X-Men sat around the kitchen table having a discussion of their own. Scott had been blaming himself for Bobby's condition ever since he heard the news.

"Calm down Scott, you didn't know anything like this was going to happen," Jean held his hand attempting to calm her boyfriend.

Scott sighed, "I spent so much time preparing you… him to fight mutant threats, I never even stopped to consider some junkie with a gun."

Kurt looked at his friend and sighed, "Come on ve are only human, ve do tend to make mistakes."

Kitty picked at the food on her plate, "Like, I can't believe he kept this from so many people."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah don't see why you're surprised. We all have secrets and we'd do anything to keep those secrets a secret."

Kitty sighed, "But I thought this was supposed to be, like, a family, and that we'd help each other with our problems."

"He doesn't have to tell us everything," Rogue shook her head, "And besides you know guys, they like to pretend they don't need help with anything."

"You're wrong. He didn't ask for help because he was scarred that something like this would happen to him." The occupants of the room turned their collective gaze to the person who had just entered the room.

Jean looked at the young girl, "But wouldn't it have been better for him to tell us than to just have us find out like this?"

Jubilation's gaze went straight to the ground, "I don't know I guess. He just asked me to keep it a secret for him and I did."

Scott sat with his head buried in his hands and began to speak very calmly, "Why? Why did he want to keep this from us? Did he feel like he couldn't trust us?"

Jubilation struggled to hold back the tears. She turned her back to them and made her way to the door. Before she walked through it she gave one last look at the X-Men, "I'm his best friend. I'm his girlfriend, and I was the only one willing to confront him about it instead of just asking." A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she turned back to the door and exited the room.

-An hour later in Xavier's office-

Logan and Ororo stood across from Xavier, while Hank stood to his left.

Logan looked down at Xavier, "Kid's got problems Chuck. All of a sudden he's got this 'bad-ass' persona."

Ororo sighed, "It almost seems as if the child has given up on himself."

Hank looked down at his notepad, "I've analyzed and re-analyzed his blood until it froze as well. This may be attributed to the psychological trauma he suffered as well as a spike of power." Hank walked towards the door, "I'll try to examine the samples again to make absolutely sure that I have not missed a thing."

Logan crossed his arms, "So what do you want us to do?"

Xavier looked up at the Canadian, "I suppose we should bring Evan to the mansion and allow him to try and talk with him. Will you be okay with this Ororo?"

Ororo looked down at Xavier, "Of course, it will be good to see my nephew again."

Logan shook his head, "It's a good idea in theory Chuck, but what if they try to have at it?"

Xavier sighed, "We must try something Logan. Maybe they will be able to connect on some level and no blood will be shed."

Ororo nodded in agreement, "I will escort him here this afternoon." She exited the room leaving only Logan and Xavier.

Xavier looked up at Logan, "Logan I did not want to say this in Ororo's presence but from what I can gather the two boys have slight attitude problems. I will need you near them to break up any fight that may occur."

Logan turned his back to Xavier and headed for the door, "No problem Chuck."

-Meanwhile in Bobby and Sam's room-

Bobby lied on his bed, his arm lazily draped around Jubilation who lied next to him entirely enveloped in a comforter.

Jubilation pushed her body against Bobby's chest and snuggled up to him as closely as she could with the comforter still around her body, "I just can't believe everyone questioned your secrecy instead of asking how you're feeling about the change."

Bobby gently kissed the crook of her neck, and smiled as she shivered, "Forget 'em. If they don't care, then I won't either, just as long as you care. Besides if they can't accept me then The Professor has failed as an idealist."

She sighed, "So how are you holding up? Anything I can do or say to help?"

Bobby smiled, "You've done more than enough just by staying by my side. I don't think I could have done this on my own." She slowly drifted off to sleep. He kissed her on the cheek and saddened when she shuddered. He then got up and walked to his window. He peered out of it and frowned, "She might be batter off without me. She deserves someone she can be warm with."


	5. Free Falling

-Several hours later outside the mansion-

Xavier's private limousine drove onto the grounds of the estate. It came up the driveway and parked in front of the mansion. The driver's side door opened and Ororo elegantly left the car and gently closed the door. A few seconds later the passenger's side door abruptly opened and Evan came out looking even more intimidating than usual.

Aunt and nephew walked side-by-side towards the mansion and walked through the front door. Once in the entryway, a delighted Charles Xavier greeted them.

He rolled up to them, "Evan it is good to see you again my boy."

Evan let a small smile slip, "Hi Professor. How have things been going for you and the others?"

Xavier smiled, "Well generally speaking the other students and faculty seem to be fine..." he trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Evan peeked an eyebrow in interest, "But?"

Xavier sighed, "Bobby seems to be going through a situation that you yourself have dealt with in the past."

Evan nodded completely understanding the situation in question, "So you want me to try and talk to him before he goes out and does something stupid."

Xavier looked into the younger man's eyes, "I'd advise you to use an extreme amount of caution. Bobby is…"

Evan snorted, "A jerk?"

Xavier shook his head, "He has been through a great trauma, and coupled with his new mutation… It's left him some what agitated and arrogant."

Evan smirked, "Just like dealing with Maximoff." He started walking towards the stairs, "I won't be staying for dinner. I need to pick up supplies for the Morlocks."

As he ventured up the stairs Xavier looked to Ororo, "Evan has grown into a strong young man."

-A few minutes later in Bobby and Sam's room-

Bobby had fallen asleep with Jubilation in his arms. She was still tightly wrapped in her comforter. Both teens lie in Bobby's entirely oblivious to the outside world, like nothing else in the world mattered at all. It seemed as if they were just content to be in each other's company. But as any of us know, the most perfect moments in our lives are always interrupted and cut short.

A knock at the door startled both teens into consciousness. Bobby slowly got out of bed and glared at the door. He steadily made his way to the distraction and placed his hand on the knob. He calmed himself down before he swung open the door to reveal Evan, the long lost member of the X-Men.

Evan looked around the room, as if just being there was a huge inconvenience to the young bone covered mutant. He finally settled his eyes on Bobby, "So I hear you're completely made of ice now."

Bobby looked Evan up and down. His bone armor reduced in size but still covered his chest and shoulders, he also had knee guards that stretched down to his ankles and his bone helmet had been reduced in size to appear more like a crown, "What's up with the new head piece? Sewer people make you king or something?"

Evan began grinding his teeth, "Same old Bobby, always making jokes when he feels inferior."

Bobby chuckled, "You know I've read Dr. McCoy's file on you, and you shouldn't be making inferior jokes, especially to me."

Evan glared at the icy teenager, "Yeah?" He produced a spike on his forearm and it began glowing with an extreme heat. He held it close enough to Bobby so that he could feel the heat radiating off of it, "What did it have to say?"

Bobby smirked, "Well for one it said that you're prone to anger and impulsive." He looked at the glowing spike and blew an artic breath on it, which caused it to immediately freeze over, "It also said that at best you're a beta level mutant."

Evan completely lost his composure and flung three spikes at him, "I'm more than powerful enough to handle you," The projectiles punctured Bobby's chest and remained there. Jubilation just cocked her head to the side and wondered what her boyfriend was up to.

"Owe," Bobby said with a smirk. He shifted his icy body and allowed the spikes to fall to the ground. He lifted his hand and Evan watched as the moisture in the air gathered into his hand and began to turn into an artic vapor. Bobby smiled, "You know what a beta's power means to an omega?"

Evan's eyes widened in shock, "No…" he was immediately cut off as Jubilation sent a flurry of fireworks at him. Sending him flying back into the wall rendering him unconscious.

Bobby turned to face her. She smirked, "Nothing."

Bobby's eyes were wide in shock, "Jubes, why did you do that?"

She smiled and looked up to the man that she loved, "I only finished what you were about to do." the way she looked at him rendered him speechless. He could only see the cold in her eyes.

He had obviously influenced her in a short amount of time; he didn't want to be like this anymore. He wanted to be the old Bobby, the funny Bobby, and the carefree Bobby. She had stuck by his side when everyone else wanted to question his ethics. She comforted him while others merely avoided him. She had been the one positive aspect in his new life and he didn't want to have such a negative impact on her.

He shuddered, for once in his life feeling cold, "Jubes I'm sorry." He reached out to her and touched her arm. He shook his head and raised his body temperature until he shifted into a watery form and then finally into water vapor. He took one last look at Jubilation and allowed himself to slip through the ventilation system.

Logan ran through the door, "Dammit I'm too late." He looked at Jubilation and noticed how sad she was, "What happened?"

Jubilation met the Canadian's eyes with her own; "He left me here."

Logan looked at the unconscious Spyke and looked back at the young girl, "Did you do this?"

Jubilation pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I thought it was what he wanted."

Logan shook his head, "Sparky, he's in a tough place right now. Just give him time."

-A few hours later-

Soon after the events took place everyone in the mansion had been informed. Evan had departed the mansion in order to gather his supplies. The X-Men had been dispatched into the city to gather groceries for the mansion's occupants. The New Mutants had been sent down to the Danger Room as to try and focus their feelings on something else besides Bobby, Jubilation had of course been excused from the activities and she sat in the living quietly crying.

Xavier wheeled himself into living room and looked towards the young girl, "Jubilation?"

She whipped away a few stray tears and looked in his general direction, "Yes Professor?"

Xavier placed his hands in his laps, "I found Bobby. I wanted to tell you first, before everyone bombards him with questions and accusations. He's in the backyard at the edge of the estate."

She got up and ran towards the back of the mansion, tears streaming from her eyes.

-Several second later-

Jubilation pushed herself and didn't stop until she got to the gazebo. She stopped and rested for a moment to catch her breath. She saw Bobby standing at the edge of the cliff with his arms full extended, parallel to the ground.

She took a step forward, "Tell me why you left? Please will you do that?"

He looked up to the sky; "I didn't know you'd do that for me."

She smiled, "I'd do anything for you."

He shook his head, "That's the problem; I don't think you should be around me anymore."

More tears began to flow from her eyes, "But you need me and… I need you."

He finally turned around, arms dropped down to his sides, "You're like my guardian angel Jubes. I want you to be pure again, to be warm… I can't be warm anymore."

She took another step forward, "I don't care about that!"

He smiled, "But I do. I'm going to leave for a while."

She was stricken with a sorrow that wrapped itself around her heart, "I just want to be with you. I want to wake up every morning and find you lying next to me."

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, "Maybe in another life, you'll find me there." He leapt off the edge of the cliff. She ran to the edge and watched as he plummeted to the water below. He fell with an incredible speed, and just as quickly as he leapt, he was gone.

Swallowed by the current, only a vague promise to be with the one he loved echoing through her mind, "Then I'll wait for that life."


End file.
